The Purr-fect Setup: Meowth's Story (Part 1)
by Moon Kitty
Summary: A little Team Rocket romance fic I'm working on.


_Author's Note:_ _This is the first part of my Rocket-shippy fic. No real romance yet though, you'll just have to wait until I write the next parts. And please, comments people!_

_ _

# The Purr-fect Setup: Meowth's Story

## By: Moon Kitty

**_ _**

### Part 1

Maybe it's just me, but every time I look at them I think how much of a good couple those two would make. I mean, they're always hugging and touching and hugging and touching and… well you get the picture. I know, I know! I'm probably crazy to think them getting together is a good thing. Our job is to get that Pikachu. But, it drives me nuts seeing them not together! You know Mulder and Scully from that show The X-Files? How we were tortured for years by them not kissing? And when the movie came out how they almost kissed but didn't? That's what I have here! Jessie and James love each other, but are both too naïve to realize the other feels the same way too! I wish those two would just kiss and get to together before I go completely nuts!

"Meowth! Earth to Meowth! They're coming!" Jessie yelled in my ear, knocking me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, right!" I got into position with her and James. We were going to ambush that kid to steal his Pikachu as usual. Yet another one of our schemes that will surely fail. Oh I better stop yapping… or thinking… or whatever! Time for the motto!

"Prepare for trouble!" At the sound of Jessie's voice, the kids stop in their tracks.

"And make it double!" Now the kids are sighing and shaking their heads.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"Not them AGAIN!" The kid named Ash Ketchup… or was it Ash Kitchen or something like that? No matter, it was the brat with the Pikachu.

"Shut-up twerp and don't interrupt the motto or I'm gonna hurt you!" Jessie angrily tells the brats and continues with the motto. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" Jessie does a pose.

"James!" James also does a pose holding his trademark rose.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" One of the kids, the girl, starts mouthing to the words as if she's heard them a million times… oh wait, she did hear them a million times…

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Now's where I come in! "Meowth! That's right!" I should talk to those two and ask for a bigger part in the motto. But not now, we must focus on capturing that Pikachu!

"Don't you guys ever give up?" asked the kid who always seems to have his eyes closed for some weird reason. Personally, I think he should get that eye problem of his checked out.

"Yeah, you know you're gonna lose anyway!" stated Ash.

"Not this time! We have the ultimate plan that won't fail!" James said excitedly.

"And just what plan may this be?" asked the snotty female brat. She was probably hoping James would be dumb enough to blab it all out. I do kind of agree with the dumb part though.

And just like I thought, he blabs. "It won't fail because this time we don't have a plan! So there's nothing to fail at!" he smiles proudly for coming up with that plan all by himself. But all he gets is a hit in the head from Jessie and a round of sighs and sweat drops from the brats. Not like I blame the kids for finding the 'plan' ridiculous. I'm not too crazy about it myself.

"Now just save yourselves the trouble and give us that Pikachu!" demanded Jessie.

"In your dreams!" Ash yelled at her then turned to his Pikachu, "Pikachu! Thundershock now!" Uh oh! This is NOT good!

"Pika-CHU!!" A flash of lightning hits us. Ouch! And to think I'd be used to it by now. Though Jessie and James seem to be. They let out their Pokémon from their Pokéballs to attack.

"Go Arbok!" Jessie shouts as the cobra-like Pokémon appears.

"Char-bok!" It hisses.

"Go Weezing!" James shouts as the gas Pokémon appears.

"Wee-zing!" It joins Arbok and they prepare to attack.

"Oh yeah? Go Squirtle! Water Gun attack!" Brat Number One yells.

"Squirtle!"

"We'll help too, Ash! Go Geodude!" Brat Number Two yells.

"Geodude!"

"Staryu! I choose you!" Brat Number Three yells. But to her surprise, it's Psyduck who comes out of the PokéBall instead. "Psyduck?! I didn't ask for YOU!!"

"Psy?"

"Oh, you're so stupid! Can't you tell the difference between your name and Staryu's?!" Brat Number Three continues to yell at the dumb Pokémon while Squirtle does its Water Gun attack on Arbok. The water does nothing but anger it and Arbok gets ready to bite the little turtle. Geodude and Weezing are ramming into each other. I really don't see what that'll accomplish to tell you the truth. They'd just end up knocking each other out. Some Pokémon are just so stupid…

"Meowth! Stop standing there and help us!" Jessie yells at me for the thousandth time today.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, annoyed that she has bothered me.

"For starters, you can nab Pikachu while the brats are distracted!" she yells at me again. Well that's the thousandth and one time now.

"Fine! But you don't need to yell! I ain't deaf!" I agree much to my own amazement. Jessie just gives me a dirty look as I head towards where Pikachu is watching the other Pokémon battle with Togepi. I sneak near them.

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu says to Togepi.

"Togiprii!" Togepi replies. Okay, maybe I should translate here. Pikachu said 'Shouldn't I go help?' and then Togepi said 'No, Team Rocket sucks and they always lose anyways!' And the egg Pokémon is right. We… I mean, 'they' always lose. I'm just there to pick up the pieces.

I inch closer to Pikachu, getting ready to nab him. But just my luck, he turns around and sees me.

"Pika-pika-chu!" _What do you think you're doing?_ Pikachu asks me angrily. I can see sparks starting to come out of the red patches on its cheeks.

"Umm, nothin', just…" I try and choose my words very carefully, "I just wanted to see how Togepi is doin'… Yeah! That's it!"

Pikachu eyes me suspiciously. "Pika-pi!" _Sure you are!_

_ _

"Honest! Would I lie to you?" I'm starting to panic now. I already got shocked once today, I really don't want to be shocked again. But unfortunately, Pikachu doesn't buy it, and the next thing I know is that I'm sailing through the air with my fur standing on end. I land with a hard thud on the ground. Ouch! I really REALLY hate pain! I then slip into unconsciousness.

***

I finally wake up to see two very familiar faces looking down at me. "D-di-did we w-win?" I ask weakly. James shakes his head as to say 'no'.

"Well we would've won if you did your job right!" Jessie shouts at me angrily. Ouch! Now my ears are hurting! Not to mention I got a headache starting…

"It ain't my fault that Pikachu shocked me!" I yell back, only to hurt my ears more and add to my headache.

"Don't you yell at me you stupid cat!"

"Then don't yell at me!"

"I'll yell as much as I want to!"

"Then so will I!"

James just watches us quietly as we argue. Maybe I don't give him enough credit, because he's doing the smartest thing right now by keeping his big mouth shut.

"And you too James! If it weren't for you we'd have Pikachu!" Jessie starts yelling at poor unsuspecting James.

"But what did I do?" James whines.

"You gave away our plan! That's what you did!" Jessie yells even louder. Is she on the rag or something? I've never seen her so pissed!

"I'm sorry…" James whispers.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!" Jessie screams. Ouch! That's it! I'm going to go look for something to take away this damn headache!

I walk away unnoticed. I sit down behind a tree far away from the noise and close my eyes. Hmm, I think to myself, maybe if I set those two up, there might be less arguing and less headaches for me… But the question is, how to do I get two people who are too naïve and have too much pride to admit they like each other together? 

**_The End of Part 1_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

_I should have part 2 out eventually (just don't ask me when, I have no idea). Anywho, tell me what you think so far and any comments or suggestions would be nice! Ja ne! ^_~_


End file.
